Wishful Thinking
by Parslie
Summary: Just a Song fic. Not really a love fic.Y&O if you think so.


**Here's a One-Shot Songfic. Is that an oxymoron?Anyway, plz R&R.** **Flame it too.**

* * *

I walked by the bay feeling suddenly refreshed. The sun was setting giving off a tawny atmosphere. The orangey sky was sprinkled with a couple of pink clouds. The fresh smell of water filled up inside me as the cool evening breeze swept about my hair. I couldn't help but smile. 

My parents got into another big fight a week ago. They've decided it was time to divorce. This time there was nothing Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich could do about it. My smile faded a bit just thinking about it. I shouldn't dwell on it though, I tell myself.

But it's hard not to think about it. It's hard when your parents divorce. I'm their child, the product of their love for each other. I feel like a reject. What if one of my parents finds their real one true love and they have a child together? Will they consider me as that _other_ kid…The product of a waste of time? I continued to walk by in this beautiful scenery of a lovely sunset by the bay…feeling alone; walking by a beautiful happy life a loner.

I walked on in my own heap of self pity. I had great friends but neither of them would understand. Maybe Ulrich would. But nonetheless, I don't want to talk about it. Then through my gloom and doom the reality of the beautiful evening hits me in the face with a big gleam of golden happiness. It was uninvited…

I spotted Odd, the most cheerful person on earth. He was leaning casually on the rail looking down at the bays water, his book bag thrown there at his side. That ugly puppy of his laying all over it. Considering my mood I really don't want to talk to him. How can someone like him possibly understand how I feel? I should leave him alone, I tell myself. I hold my breath and swiftly walk by.

"Hey Yumi!"

I sigh and slightly turn to look. Odd beams a smile my way and waves. He spotted me…

"Oh, hey…"

I walk over and force a smile. There is an awkward moment of silence. It seems my mood spread a pall. He removes his headphones from one ear and turns a little more to face me. "What's up?" he asks, a hint of concern on his face. I look down at the beautiful water. The blue with a tint of yellow sways serenely in the water calming me down. There's no need to tell Odd. He can't understand.

"Nothing…So" I start "Is that an Mp3 player?" I slightly see our reflections in the water. It's more of a purple and black smear. "Uh-Hm…" I turn to look at the miniature metal rectangle in his hand. He smiles. "It can store up to 200 songs". I wonder if his parents got it for him. I look down at the water once more. I wonder if my parents will get anything for me ever again. While getting lost in my own thoughts I notice Odd is still yakking about his stupid Mp3 player. I grew angry. Odds parents obviously get him whatever he wants. They even allowed him to dye some of his hair purple. They obviously spoil him rotten.

I was fuming, my envy getting the better of me. Not envy for an Mp3, but for his parents. "Stupid spoiled brat" I muttered. He abruptly stopped. "What was that Yumi?" I gnashed my teeth and clenched my fist. "I said you're a stupid spoiled brat! I bet you your parents get you whatever you want! They got you that ugly mutt! They got you that mp3! You're just a brainless brat! I don't care about that Mp3 that you probably got by just asking for it!"

He grew silent.

A small wave shifts into the bay making a foamy froth. "Is this about your parents?" he finally asked. I sighed. "What do you know" I muttered. "You're parents got into a fight again?" I was losing patience. "That's none of your damn business". Kiwi looked up at us then turned away to ignore; stupid dog. "Just because your parents are fighting is no reason to bite my head off" he cheerfully said, my bad mood not getting the best of him. He sighed and looked back down at the water. "Actually I found Kiwi" he added softly. The dog looked up at the mention of its name.

Silence.

My attention shifted to Odd. The light was doing quite a trick with his features. And apparently it was doing something trippy to my head! "I'm sorry" I said. He looked lost in his own thoughts. "My parents got a divorce…" I said lowly. He didn't look up. "They're going to next week." The water grew calm and clear. I could see our reflections more clearly. Odd looked a bit disturbed. Maybe I said something I shouldn't have. He found Kiwi…the thought sinks in. Maybe his parents didn't get him that Mp3 player. Maybe they didn't care if he dyed his hair. Maybe they didn't care at all…Something told me I guessed right.

"How about you're parents, are they…good?" I was at a loss for words. "They're ok" he said. He looked up at me meekly smiling. "Wanna hear?" He held a headphone in his hand. "…sure…" I feel a playlist can really define a person.

_Listen to the waves_

_Everything communicates_

_Will it ever be_

_Anything more_

_Than wishful thinking?_

"You know…" he started. "My parents don't spoil me. They don't…really care"

We saw a flock of swans in the water. They looked so beautiful.

_Oh no there you go_

_Looked away and_

_Missed the show_

_How much wasted time_

_Will you survive?_

"My dad left when I was kid…"

_Feel the blades of grass_

_How it brings you back_

Everything today was beautiful.

_It will always be_

_Only as green_

_As you can see_

Even Odd.

_Oh no there you go_

_Looked away and_

_Missed the show_

_How much wasted time_

_Will you survive?_

"My new step dad…"

_Oh yeah fooled again_

_I don't know how_

_And I don't know when_

_Not much else to blame_

_But wishful thinking_

_Little breakdowns_

_In coastal towns_

_They come suddenly_

_Crashing over you_

_They come easily_

_I'm falling_

_Through the skies_

_And frozen places_

"Doesn't like me…at all."

_Oh no there you go_

_Looked away and_

_Missed the show_

_How much wasted time_

_Will you survive?_

"He can be abusive"

_Oh yeah fooled again_

_I don't know how_

_And I don't know when_

The sounds of the swans played in my ear; along with _"Wishful Thinking"_. I had nothing to say. Odd was obviously upset. His reflection in the water…looked so sad. What did I lash out at him for anyway? This wasn't his fault.

_Not much else to blame_

_But wishful thinking_

I saw Odds reflection suddenly smiling up at me. I turned to face his joyful smile. "You're parents will always love you Yumi."

"I mean, you're such a lovable gal!"

_The whole of_

_The universe_

I smiled, despite myself.

_Is plain to see_

_And I try not to rely_

_On another world_

"No one is going to replace you in their heart. Whether they love each other or not, they'll still love you."

_Or the future_

_The whole of_

_The universe_

_Is a mystery_

"That's what parents do" he added humbly.

He did understand…

_And I try to realize_

_That I needn't look_

_Any further_

"You listen to weird music…You're weird…" It was all I could think of saying to him. No thank you, no questioning his past; just calling him weird. The sun began to set with the realization that I was fine. I think I'll forget about the sunset, I'll _miss the show_. I looked into his blue eyes instead. He looked my way, our faces equally flushed.

_And it gets me over_

_It gets me over you ohhh_

Odd will miss the show too. _What's wrong with me? _

_And it gets me over _

_It gets me over you._

They are really nice eyes…I felt a swell in my throat. This was so strange. I removed the headphone and left it in his hand. He looked clueless. I cleared my throat and smiled. "Thanks Odd…" I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. I turned away from the sunset, the water and those cerulean eyes.

I turned back to my reality. There was nothing wrong with it.

* * *

**So, it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. I mean, she kissed Jim on the cheek too didn't she? Personally I don't feel she should be bound to just Ulrick.**

**So how about a Review ! (' o ')**


End file.
